


Beautiful People

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Engagement, F/M, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon Fix-It, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: For once in his life things felt normal. There was no crushing anxiety or suffocating fear pressing down against him. He was out and he was with a boy he had loved since he figured out how to. He had money, enough to host a fundraiser and donate to charity. Richie never knew his life could be this good, that he could feel this content and at home. Years ago Richie still found himself feeling alone in a room of hundreds. Now, Richie felt at home even when he was alone and in a scrappy motel room.





	Beautiful People

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Beautiful People by Ed Sheehan and Kalid did not inspire this fic but the song goes well with the type of people Richie and Eddie are.  
2\. I made Richie do a mannerism Bill Hader is known for doing when he gets nervous.

Richie studied himself, the way his pants were a tad too baggy on his legs but not long enough to reach his ankles and the sleeves of his coat weren’t long enough to cover his wrists. His hair was neatly trimmed and parted on the side, slicked back with some gel the man insisted would make his hair stay in place but not look coated in hairspray. The only good part of the outfit was his tie, it was bright blue with yellow ducks lined up across it. The shirt he wore was slightly wrinkled which he didn’t mind, but the people at the event would. Everything else about his suit was boring. White shirt, black slacks, and a black coat. His shoes were brand new and a size too large for his feet, but they made sense. His pants were too short, his coat was too, and his shirt was wrinkled. The shoes tied the entire mess together. 

He didn’t want to go to this event, but his manager insisted on it. They had been planning it for weeks despite Richie’s nonstop protests. Donating to charity was one thing, but hosting an event and inviting people Richie didn’t know the names of was another. Since coming back from Derry his shows had done better. He started mixing in his own jokes before turning his entire performance into all original material. People filmed his performances and sold them and Richie was getting more than enough money. Being comfortable was nice and so was occasionally blowing his money but he knew he couldn’t keep it all. He didn’t need it. Richie had asked his manager to find a few charities to donate to and the idea took flight. 

First, it was a few people he knew in the industry that had enough money to donate to the charity. Then, it was fifty people. Then a hundred. And before Richie knew it he was the host of a Gala for a little over a thousand people to come have dinner, donate, and see him perform live along with meeting other people that had triple the amount of money Richie had. The donations and the number of people weren’t the issue. It was the formal occasion. He managed to avoid dressing nice for every interview and red carpet he had to walk down, but his manager said this was non-negotiable. Formal attire wasn’t Richie’s thing and he had to argue with his manager to simply get a funny tie into the outfit. Everything else was picked for him. He felt like a puppet. 

He combed his fingers through his hair, making a face and going to wipe his hands on his pants. Thankfully, he stopped himself and washed his hands off. His hair still looked kind of nice, but that was normal. His tie was in a knot around his neck and wrinkled as it laid down his chest. Someone was going to have to fix it because YouTube tutorials weren’t helping. Richie looked down at the ring on the side of the sink, smiling to himself. He picked it up and pinched it between his fingers before sliding it on. That was the only thing that was going to make this night bearable. 

“Eds?” Richie called, peeking out of the bathroom. He scanned the room before frowning. “What time is it? Are we going to be late? It’s my paycheck if I’m late.” He walked over to the nightstand and picked up his watch, sliding it onto his wrist and tightening it. They had around forty five minutes to be ready. “Dude! Where are you?” 

“Guest room!” Came Eddie’s voice from down the hallway. “You were taking too long and I needed to shower. I’m getting dressed now, though.” 

Richie smirked and walked out of their room, down the hallway. Having a house was new to him. He had been staying in a cheap apartment up until seven months ago. “That’s a shame.” 

“Don’t be gross.” Eddie replied. 

Richie could hear how annoyed he was. “I wasn’t gross last night.” He stepped into the guest room and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him against his chest. “How was the meeting with the lawyers?” 

“She cried. And cried. And cried. Very annoying. You would think someone wouldn’t want to be with someone that doesn’t love them but I thought wrong.” Eddie muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. “But she said under a few more conditions she will sign.” 

Richie hummed. “That’s good because I look pretty sketchy wearing matching rings with an already married man.” 

“We have been separated for nine months. It’s not like I’m cheating.” 

“Would be kinda hot if you were.” Richie kissed his cheek. “My bit about it is fucking halarious, though. The crowd loves it.” 

“Mhm.” Eddie pulled away and picked up his belt, sliding it through the loops of his pants. “You wrinkled my shirt.” 

“Change. Or, and I mean this with as much love as possible, lose the shirt completely.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes before squinting and looking at Richie through the mirror. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“You really know how to make a girl blush.” 

“It looks like you tried to hang yourself.” Eddie turned around, starting to mess with the knot of fabric around Richie’s neck. 

“Just can’t figure out how to do it.” Richie looked down at Eddie, a small smile spreading across his lips. He never thought this would happen. That they would be together. Have a home. Kiss and touch and feel safe. “I’m glad I didn’t forget you again.” 

“That’s sweet.” Eddie pulled Riche down by the ends of his tie and kissed him. “If you ever wear this again, please ask for my help.” 

“Maybe I’ll screw it up every time so I get an excuse to be close to you.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Romantic.” 

Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s waist, slipping his fingers through his belt loops. “Thanks for this.” 

“For what?”

Richie smiled. “Everything.” 

Eddie finished straightening his tie and tucked it beneath his coat. “Wait ‘til I tell everyone how much of a sap you are when you aren’t making jokes.” 

“It’ll ruin my career.” Richie flopped back onto the bed dramatically. “Don’t let the secret out!” 

Eddie laughed softly and tucked his shirt into his pants before zipping them up and popping the button through the hole. Next, he pulled his belt tight around him and slipped the extra material through the loop of his pants. “It should be official within the next month. She is just being really stubborn.” 

“Like you loved her anyway.” Richie scoffed. He tried his best to hide it as a joke but it was obvious he was hurt. Richie would never say it but he hates how much time he missed being away from Eddie. 

“It was easier that way. She was... “ Eddie sighed. 

“Your mother.” 

“Richie!” Eddie hissed. “I care about her a lot, but I have never loved her like that. It was kind of like having a roommate.” 

“What’s it like with me?” Richie sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Being a babysitter.” Eddie smirked when Richie kicked his leg. “You know I have loved it. I just… didn’t know who I was until…” He sucked in a breath. “It all happened… and I realized the feelings hadn’t gone away.” 

“I know.” Richie whispered. “But it’s over… still would rather fight a stupid clown than wear this tonight, but I’ll take what I can get.” 

Eddie picked up his jacket and slid it on, buttoning two of the three buttons. “I think you look good.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Richie raised an eyebrow. “Think I look hot?” 

“Just a little.” Eddie pecked his lips. “You got a speech ready?” 

Richie groaned and buried his face in his neck. “I can’t do speeches.” 

“It’s just one speech.” Eddie reached down and pulled a paper out of Richie’s coat pocket. “I wrote you one and put it in there just in case. You’ll just have to make it funny. But be appropriate.” 

“You’re starting to sound like my boss.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s wrist and pulled the paper from his hands, the engagement ring catching his eye. This was real. "There's going to be so many people." 

"Yeah, but you will have fun. Charity is a good thing." 

"Not when everyone wants me to broadcast it." Richie kissed Eddie's knuckles. "I can't do one thing without them crawling up my ass. First, it's me disappearing for a week. Then it's me being gay. Then it's me having an affair with my boyfriend who's separated. Now, it's me trying to donate to charity but now am hosting a gala." 

“I know the gala is exploiting it all, but at least more people with money can come and donate.” Eddie kissed him. “I’ll be there the entire time and if you behave and make it through the night I’ll do something special for you.” 

“Like sex?” Richie raised his eyebrows. 

“Richie-” Eddie’s face flushed pink. 

“You mean sex.” Richie stood up, tilting Eddie’s chin up. “Sweet. I’ll see how good I can be.” 

“Beverly, Ben, Bill, and Mike are all coming tonight, too.” 

Richie looked at himself in the mirror. “Great. They aren’t going to let me live it down if I look dumb.” 

“In my eyes you always look dumb.” Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist and looked over his shoulder in the mirror. “They wanna support you the same way we support them.” 

Richie put his hands over Eddie’s, gripping his wrists when he tried to pull away. 

“Do you need something?” 

“No.” Richie whispered. “I just want to… I wanna remember this.”

Eddie pressed his cheek to Richie’s shoulder. “Me too. Things are good right now.” 

They were perfect. Richie just couldn’t find the right words to say it. “We need to leave in about a half an hour.” 

“Just enough time for you to practice your speech.” 

Despite his best efforts, Richie was on time and had to meet with several people and discuss how the evening would go. Each worker was polite and some even quoted his new material, the stuff he wrote, but he was still miserable. Being in a monkey suit for the sake of publicity pissed him off. The only thing keeping him sane was Eddie and how the more donations they got the better. Eddie followed him around, checking each thing Richie forgot to check. He rearranged every table into the way he liked and forced Richie onto the stage to practice his speech again. 

“So, you have a ghostwriter for your speeches too?” Beverly’s heels clicked against the floor, her dress clinging to her body. 

“You look great.” Richie climbed off the stage, groaning when Eddie scolded him about ripping his pants before the night began. “Eddie wrote one because I wouldn’t.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, closing his eyes. 

“Where’s Ben?” Eddie asked, walking up and wrapping an arm around her. 

“Here we go again.” Richie rolled his eyes. “Ever since coming out he only talks about how hot Ben is. Even the night we met up!” 

“Oh, shut up.” Eddie elbowed Richie. “How has traveling been? I saw that you two went to Mexico last week?” 

“It was beautiful. He has been learning spanish for a while so thankfully he could do all the talking.” Beverly laughed. “I was just about useless.” 

“Hey! I was parking the car.” Ben jogged towards them, hovering behind Beverly when he got closer. “This is nice. Who planned it?” 

“Not Richie.” Beverly smiled, turning her head and pecking his lips. “Sorry we came early. We are just really excited to be seeing each other for a good reason.” She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back against Ben’s chest. 

“How’s the divorce going?” 

“Long.” Eddie replied. “Restraining order?” 

“Finished.” Beverly grinned. “And I moved so he’s pretty far away now.” 

"And we are going to keep it that way." Ben smiled down at her. Richie remembered when he looked at Eddie like that. 

"I should go and get ready for all the pictures." Richie kissed Eddie on the mouth quickly before walking towards the front of the building. 

His manager gave him a rundown of how the night would go. A few photos on the carpet, solo and with other important people. Giving a speech and performing a few bits from his shows. He reminded Richie to make his rounds during the party and thank people for coming. His job when it all began was to greet people at the door and personally thank them for showing up in honor of charity. 

Richie would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't painfully bored. The photos were easy because all he had to do was stand there, but the waiting was getting to him. People rushed around him, finishing up decorations and seating arrangements, while he stood as the face of the entire thing. 

“You ready to go?” Eddie asked, jogging over. He dodged a man carrying a tray of shrimp before stepping up beside Richie. “I know that look. You want to leave.” 

“I am.” Richie sighed. “But I can’t.” 

“It starts soon. It’ll be better then.” Eddie slid his hands up Richie’s chest. “But for now... “ Eddie pushed up on his toes and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips when Richie awkwardly placed his hands on his hips. “It’s gonna be fun.” He leaned over and brushed his lips across Richie’s ear. “I’ll make you a drink.” 

“God, what would I do without you?” Richie kept his hand on Eddie’s waist until Eddie pulled away. 

Eddie laughed to himself. “Probably die.” 

Richie didn’t have time to react because he was jerked into someone’s arms. He fell against a hard chest, his shoes sliding across the floor. “Hey!” Richie jerked away and stood up, adjusting his suit. When he finally looked up he was met with big brown eyes. “You made it!” He flung his arms around Mike’s neck and held him close. “Eddie said you were on vacation.” 

“Yeah.” Mike smiled shyly. “It’s been sort of a non-stop vacation since we all left. I went on a cruise through Alaska and bought a house in Denver. I’m glad we’re seeing each other for something that isn’t a-” He paused as if he was searching for the right words. “Nightmare.” 

“I get it. I’m glad you finally got out of there.” Richie slipped his hands into his pockets. “Um… you can go in. There is shrimp and these little sausage things and a bar-” 

“How are you doing?” Mike asked. “Now that... “ Mike looked past Richie and looked deeper into the dining hall. 

Richie looked behind him, following Mike’s gaze right to Eddie. He was laughing with Richie’s manager and holding two glasses. One of vodka and one of scotch. “Great. It feels right. Spent thirty years feeling empty only to come back and get the missing piece.” He smiled. It was small, but real. 

“You two deserve it. The same way you deserve to stay far away from that town.” Mike patted Richie on the back and walked away. “I’m going to go catch up with him.” 

The start of the gala came quick with several cars pulling into the parking lot with people more famous than him getting out. Each of them walked down the carpet, smiling at the camera before greeting Richie. He tried his best to make each sentence personalized, but it was hard considering he had never met the people before. Hundreds of people walked through the doors, some not even knowing who Richie was. He tried his best to crack jokes, but the pressure was intense. If he didn’t make a good impression people wouldn’t donate and the wave his career was riding would diminish. 

Two hands slid around his waist and someone's chest pressed against his back. "How are you doing?" 

Richie relaxed against Eddie, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Great." He was dizzy. Despite being a comedian and loving the act of making people laugh, Richie hated groups like this. No one was meant to focus on him but they still could without him knowing. Any wrong move could make him look bad. "I'm nervous." 

"Don't be." Eddie smiled and kissed the back of his head. "Soon you'll be over there drinking with the rest of us and this whole meet and greet will be over." He stepped in front of Richie and cupped his cheeks. "You got this. I know you do."

Richie just looked at Eddie. He looked at the freckles across his nose and the way his eyes glittered under the bright lights above. He wanted to remember this moment. Just like every other moment with Eddie. "I'm gonna need a lot more than a drink."

Eddie kissed him softly, putting his hands on Richie's shoulders. "I'll keep you covered for tonight." He patted his arm. "This is for a good cause. Just… keep remembering that." 

Richie nodded, feeling himself deflate as Eddie walked away. Interacting with people wasn't the issue. He was funny and personable and his most known trait was never shutting up. He just didn't handle pressure well. Usually, he threw up before a performance because he was so filled with butterflies. He wanted to be good, but sometimes all the eyes and cameras on him sent him a little over the edge. 

By the time everyone was inside the room was packed tight. Men in suits and women in dresses walked between tables, discussing who they knew and what the new gossip was. Richie had always been sort of unknown. He could make money but he wasn't rich. Now his shows sold out and he was thrust into this world of people being fake to get by. Petty drama and scandals were consistently hidden then revealed to the world. It was hard to know who to trust. When Richie could finally flea the front doors he found Eddie. 

Eddie was at the front table, his manager at the table next to him. Beverly and Bill were sitting down while Mike talked to his manager. Ben was nowhere to be seen. When Richie got close enough for Eddie to see him his face lit up. His arm reached out and took Richie's wrist, guiding him to his chair. 

"Here." He set a glass down and kissed his head. "Scotch. I told someone to keep them coming." 

"Who is driving tonight?" Beverly asked, looking between the two. "One of you needs to stay sober." 

"My manager is gonna drive us." Richie mumbled. "His job is basically to baby me anyway. It fits he's my designated driver." He threw back the drink and slammed the glass down, waving his finger in the air for another round. 

"I don't think you're supposed to do it like that." Bill reached out and took the glass. "I think you're supposed to do it a little bit slower." 

"Don't care." Richie replied, coughing into his fist. "Too sober. Need to be drunk now." 

Eddie rubbed his back. "You're doing great. We've been only hearing good things. Don't let yourself get freaked out. This is your job. Making people laugh." 

"But tonight is supposed to be about the Trevor Project." Richie rubbed his face, taking Eddie's hand and kissing his fingers. When a waiter set down another glass Richie grabbed it and drank it, handing it off to another waiter who was carrying a tray of small cupcakes. 

"Hey, sorry." Ben pulled a chair out and sat down. "I, um, was talking to a few guys who wanted to have me part of the building crew." 

"You're just so successful, we get it." Richie elbowed him, grinning. 

"Not as successful as Bill." 

"Hey." Bill raised his hands up. "At least people like you when you're done with your project." 

"Not all of us can be as handsome and perfect as Ben." Richie reached over and put his hand over his. 

Beverly smiled and wrapped a small hand around his arm. "I did get lucky. Landed the most handsome guy on the planet." She turned his head with her finger and kissed him. 

"I beg to differ, Bev." Richie slung an arm around Eddie and pulled him closer. "I got a real hot one right here." 

Eddie turned pink and rolled his eyes. "Shut up." 

"What? I did. I've had eyes for you since the sixth grade." 

"Here we go…" Bill groaned. 

"What? Have you guys gotten bored of our love story?" 

Eddie smirked. "Even I have." 

"Damn." Richie pulled away, sliding down his chair. "Tough crowd." 

"I still think it's sweet." Mike slid into his spot at the table. "I mean, young love is cute. Richie knew back then that Eddie was the one for him." 

"A true match made in heaven." Beverly rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass. 

"And after all these years he still felt the same." Mike added. "Not even Derry could take Eddie from him." 

"God…" Bill groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick." 

"I know who isn't invited to the wedding." Richie reached up and grabbed a cracker with cheese placed on the top of it from a water that passed by. "What is this food?" 

"Whatever I picked." Richie's manager patted him on the back. "Get ready to make some rounds and be pretty. Dinner is going to come out shortly and after that you will give your speech." He looked at Eddie. "Make sure he's sober enough to talk for a few minutes." 

"Got it." Eddie took the cracker and set it down on the table. "Let's go make some rounds." He stood up and smiled at everyone at the table. "We will be back." 

Richie stood up, freezing up when he saw the empty place setting. He took a deep breath and sat back down. Until this point he was able to avoid it. Pretend that they just weren't all together. But they were. And Dtan was gone. Dead. He had been for almost a year. "Give me a second." He mumbled, pressing his hands against his face. He took another deep breath, trying to calm down. 

Eddie rubbed his back, grabbing his glass of water and placing it in front of Richie. "Take your time." He kissed his head. "Um… for dinner we have chicken and salad and pasta with some sides. It's all really good." 

Beverly nodded, her eyes on Richie. "I…" She followed where he had looked. "He would love to be here. You know that." She whispered. "And he would be so proud of you. Probably a little shocked that a trashmouth like you could make a name for yourself and have a steady job." 

"Oh…" Ben whispered under his breath. "He would love it. He didn't like to say it much but he loved you a lot. Even if you pissed him off or gave him a headache." 

Mike laughed to himself. "Stan once told me Richie was the human version of one of those." 

Richie chuckled, dropping his hands. "Yeah. I take that as a compliment." He stood up and took Eddie's hand. "I'll see ya guys." 

Socializing and making his rounds weren't as terrible as he thought it would be, but that was because Eddie was by him. He clung to Richie and made jokes that caused guests to laugh so hard they tossed their heads back. Whenever they were together things just fell into place. Richie didn't talk as much as he was supposed to, but he still made a good impression. He made jokes about how he's still dating a married man and that Eddie did a complete 180 when it came to his dating life, but all the other jokes belonged to Eddie. 

For once in his life things felt normal. There was no crushing anxiety or suffocating fear pressing down against him. He was out and he was with a boy he had loved since he figured out how to. He had money, enough to host a fundraiser and donate to charity. Richie never knew his life could be this good, that he could feel this content and at home. Years ago Richie still found himself feeling alone in a room of hundreds. Now, Richie felt at home even when he was alone and in a scrappy motel room. 

Having Eddie by his side was something he would bask in the rest of his life. It wasn't the fact that Eddie was the first person he loved or that Eddie nearly died, it was the feeling of safety he gave him. Richie never had to pretend. He could be sad or silent or angry or funny and Eddie didn't bother him about it. Eddie and him had a way of communicating without words.

When dinner began, Richie hovered around Eddie. He had a small speech to give in order to thank everyone for attending before the guests ate then one after where he would give a speech with a few jokes here and there that the crowd would know. The jokes were already picked by his manager beforehand to avoid upsetting anyone. Richie claimed that it was censorship but his manager said it was smart. 

"I'll be here the entire time." Eddie mumbled as people began to gather around their designated tables. "Just thank them for coming. Say it's a pleasure to dedicate a night to helping others." He straightened out Richie's tie. "You got this. Don't let the crowds and the cameras freak you out." 

Richie swallowed, nodding. When the crowd fell silent he picked up the microphone and raised it to his lips. "Um…" He took a deep breath, rubbing his hand across his jaw. "It's wonderful to be hosting such a large event. I never thought I would get this many people to come, but now that you, uh, are all here… it shows me how much charity means. Which is something we have in common." He looked down, keeping his hand over his mouth. "I didn't think we had much in common. I'm not the hottest with a full head of hair or a supermodel body. I'm funny. That's it. But… all if you beautiful people are here for the same reason I am. To donate to the Trevor Project." 

The crowd clapped, all of their eyes locked on Richie. Photos were taken and videos were being filmed as he continued to speak. 

He sat down at his seat, covering his mouth shyly. The other hand gripped his microphone and he looked around. "I just… I want to help. I get how it feels. So I wanted to give back and all that emotional stuff. I have more money than I know what to do with, and I'm not trying to brag, it's just the fact of the matter. I have a lot and I can't just… let it sit there when I have something I can do to help. So… enough of me talking. I know all of you want to eat. Just…. Thanks for coming and helping out." 

Eddie put his hand over Richie's, grinning. "You don't cover your mouth live." 

"People don't film me live." Richie mumbled. "It's a lift a pressure. I'm all sweaty now." He rubbed his hands on his pants, wincing when the mic he dropped hit the table. Richie scrambled to pick it up, muttering a small "sorry" into it before shutting it off. 

"You did great." Beverly grinned, nudging his foot with her leg. "Just maybe avoid being a motivational speaker." 

"I think he did pretty good." Mike said. "He was a lot more calm than I thought." 

"You owe me twenty." Richie's manager mumbled as he walked by. 

"What?" 

"I-" Mike looked at his manager as he walked away. "We made a bet. I said you would talk thirty seconds. He said a minute." 

"And you spoke a minute thirty." Bill added. "So, your manager won." 

"You're making bets on me?" Richie gasped. "That's dehumanizing!" 

"Whatever." Bill nudged Richie. "Come on. Let's get dinner." 

As the group stood up and pushed their chairs in Eddie stayed behind and pulled Richie down into his seat.

"Hey." He mumbled. "You did great." Eddie leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. I know this isn't your thing but… you're a good guy. Always try your best even when you hate it." 

Richie blushed, ducking down and hiding his face. "Don't gotta be sweet. I'm already wrapped around your finger." 

"Mhm." Eddie kissed him. "I know. Get me some dinner and I'll get us some drinks?" 

"Yeah." Richie watched as Eddie walked away, his heart racing. This had to be a dream. 

Dinner ran smoothly. The guests seemed to enjoy it and Richie did as well. All of them sitting together and eating felt so nice. The last time they did that they were filled with fear, remembering the past they had forgotten. Richie, at first, wanted to stop remembering, but the longer he looked at Eddie and felt those feelings, he knew he was meant to remember. The late night phone calls and sneaking in through windows and bike races. Remembering the other losers was nice too. The movie nights they had and their clubhouse that felt more like home than their families did. 

The only thing missing was Stan. Richie’s best friend. The only one who knew the truth about him and Eddie. Knowing he wasn’t there hurt Richie. Stan wasn’t weak and for months Richie tortured himself by remembering the statement. Stan believed to be saving them. He had been braver than anyone else in the group. That was why there was an empty seat for him. Because even though Richie poked fun at the mess of religion, part of him wanted to believe Stan was there, watching him. Stan had been the only person next to Eddie that really knew him. Richie and his wife had met up after his death to discuss the funeral. They all showed up but none of them stayed in contact with her but Richie. 

They talked once a week, checked up on each other and how the others life was. Richie wasn’t her favorite person, he was sure she disliked him, but this wasn’t a friendship to begin with. It was a way to keep Stan alive. To learn about him when they weren’t around. Stan’s love for birds had never gone away, Richie found out. His wife had the last puzzle he put together glued and framed, hanging in her house. She was too afraid to move. To leave behind what bit of Stan she had left. That was why Richie kept talking to her. She was the last piece of him he had left. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” Eddie whispered, squeezing his knee. “We need to practice your speech. Make sure everything runs smoothly.” 

“I can already tell you it won’t.” Richie forced a smile. His nerves were really getting to him. He was struggling to eat because his stomach was in a knot. “But okay.” 

Eddie lead the way, walking with an energy that said he belonged there. Richie followed, his eyes on the ground. Despite his history of making jokes e despised being the center of attention when it wasn’t his choice. He wanted to be invisible as he walked through the crowd and past all of the tables. Eddie’s hand kept him calm, though, because he knew no matter how sweaty his hands were, Eddie wouldn’t pull away, even if he complained about it every time they held hands. 

As Eddie reached the light brown bathroom door Richie pushed past him and rushed inside. He ran his fingers through his hair, cursing to himself when he noticed that he had messed it up. Eddie followed him inside, looking at the floor to make sure no one was inside the bathroom. Richie steadied himself on the bathroom counter, his eyes on his knuckles that went from pink to white. 

“Why am I doing this?” Richie whispered. “I can’t.” 

“You can and will.” Eddie stepped closer and started to fix his hair, digging around in his pocket and pulling out some gel. “Lean down, I can’t see.” 

Richie smiled a little. “Okay.” He pried his hands off of the counter and bent down, allowing Eddie to fix his hair. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“You would die without me.” Eddie pulled away and smiled. “There.” He reached over and rinsed his hands off, jumping when Richie put his hand on his torso. 

“I know.” 

Eddie sucked in a breath. “Richie-” 

“I wish I had been faster.” With one hand he unbuttoned Eddie’s shirt and opened it up. His fingers slid across the torn up flesh that was struggling to heal. Some of the scars were lighter now, but towards the center his skin was an angry, red color. “Could’ve pushed you out of the way.” 

“Don’t think about that.” Eddie held his wrist. “I’m here now. And it’s over.” 

“I see it sometimes.” 

“I know.” Eddie cupped Richie’s cheeks and forced him to look Eddie in the eyes. “But not right now. You’re gonna go out there and kick some ass.” Eddie reached down and dug his hand around Richie’s pocket. “Where is the spee-mph!” 

Richie cupped Eddie’s cheeks and held him closer, kissing him gently. Every once in a while Richie would get this deep feeling of dread. He would feel Eddie’s body above him and the blood that fell from his body when he was stabbed. And when Richie felt this way he needed to feel Eddie. He needed to know he was there. That it truly was over. 

Eddie’s hands fell to his sides as Richie pressed him against the counter, kissing him deeper. He licked at Eddie’s mouth, gripping his head a little too tight. Eddie whined when his back slammed against the counter so Richie scrambled to lift him up and set him on the counter, his back against the glass. He took Eddie’s hands and kissed him gentler, trying to control the adrenaline shooting through his veins from the memories. 

“I’m here.” Eddie breathed out when Richie finally pulled away. “It’s okay. I’m alive. I’m right here.” Eddie gripped his shoulders and pulled him close. “Breathe.” 

Richie pressed his face to Edde’s neck, blinking away tears. “I’m trying to-” 

When the door squeaked Eddie slammed himself against the glass and Richie stumbled back. Eddie fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, struggling to get them back into the right holes. As the door opened further they saw a grinning Bill. 

“Oh…” Eddie breathed out. 

“Am I walking in on something?” 

“Yeah-” 

“No!” Eddie hopped off of the counter, tucking his shirt in. “Nothing like that. It’s hard to explain, really.” 

“I was looking for my speech.” 

“In… Eddie’s mouth?” 

Richie grinned. “Exactly!” 

"We were about to practice. And then he got anxious about…" Eddie fell silent. 

Without any more words Bill nodded. He understood. "Well, Mr. Boss Man is out there looking for him. Guess it's time for the big speech." 

Richie tensed. "Is it too late to sneak out of the window? I think I can fit if I really tried-" 

"Oh! Shut up!" Eddie straightened out Richie's tie and dug out a folded piece of paper. "Take it. You can do this. You're going to do this."

Eddie shoved Richie out of the bathroom, muttering words of encouragement under his breath. Awkwardly, Richie stumbled past tables, his too long legs catching on the legs of chairs and tripping him. Eddie stayed close behind, only letting Richie gain a few feet when they were back at the table. On the edge of the stage was Richie's manager, holding a microphone. 

"Get me a drink." 

"On it." Eddie nodded, disappearing. 

"Rich!" His manager threw his hands up in the air. "There you are. I saw you disappear with Eddie but I didn't know what had happened. You ready?" 

Richie swallowed. If he was being honest, no, he wasn't. "Um-" 

"Perfect." His manager jerked him to the stairs leading up to the stage. "I can work with that." 

"I don't think I can do this-" 

"You don't have any of the three B's going on." He patted Richie's back hard. 

Richie could feel his organs lurch forward. "I… the three B's?" 

"Blue. Barfing. Bleeding." 

"Well, I have my tie-" 

"Richie." His manager put both of his hands on his shoulders. "You can do this. Go out there and make us proud." 

"Is that vodka?" Richie asked as a waitress walked by. Without her reply, he picked up the shot glass and swallowed it, handing it to his manager. "I can do this." 

"You can-" He started to nudge Richie up onto the stairs. 

Richie pushed last him, stepping off of the steps. "Maybe not." 

"I got your drink!" Eddie took Richie's hands and wrapped them around the glass. "Now take a sip and man up." 

"He has the right idea." His manager walked up the stairs, skipping a step each time. He pulled the microphone off of the mic stand, handing it to Richie. "Go!" 

"I-"

"Now!" 

Richie took a deep breath and looked down at his glass before drinking it without stopping. He coughed a few times, setting the glass down as he made his way up the stairs. In front of him were hundreds of people, their eyes all locked on him. Bright lights from phone cameras and professional ones lit the stage better than the row of hot, bright lights above him. He swallowed, looking around. 

"What a crowd." He chuckled, nervously. "Not one of you is making a sound. Am I really that unfunny?" He closed his eyes as the words poured out. He wasn't being funny. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not drunk enough to be doing this. Get me another drink!" 

That joke got a few laughs. One man whistled. That was a bit better. 

“Okay, so, tonight has been great. Good food. Good people. But we need to remember why we are here.” Richie looked at his feet. “The Trevor Project is an organization that helps LGBT+ youth whenever they need it most. I chose this group because it was something that could have helped me.” RIchie slipped his hand into his pocket. “When I was twelve, I had my first crush. It was the eighties. Boys that liked boys ended up dead.” 

Richie’s face lit up when Mike handed him a drink at the edge of the stage. “I’m gonna need this to tell this story.” He took a sip of the drink. “He was my best friend. And as soon as I could move I did. Moving didn’t change that I liked boys. And waiting thirty years didn’t change it. Which is why the Trevor Project is important. So that boys like me don’t have to wait over thirty years to be themselves… to finally relax.” He took another sip. “Anyway…” He held the glass above his mouth. “LGBT+ youth are still consistently shunned by families. They are some of the highest homeless and suicide rates in America. Conversion therapy still exists in some states.” He glanced around. At the edge of the stage was his manager and Eddie both gesturing to lower his hand so the glass wasn’t in front of his face. 

“I know this is awkward.” RIchie whispered into the mic, his face shielded by the glass. “Talking about this stuff is uncomfortable. But sometimes you need to be a little uncomfortable to make things better. Ignoring these issues won’t make them disappear.” Richie smiled a little. “The same way I ignored this speech and my husband ended up writing it.” That got a few chuckles. “I know that this is a heavy topic. But please don’t have a bad time tonight. I’m in big trouble if you do.” He chuckled himself. “Speaking of the speech my husband wrote, I should read it.” 

Richie dug around in his pocket and pulled it out, unfolding it and squinting. “Tonight we gather here to celebrate- this sounds like a eulogy.” Richie shrugged. “I want all of you to know how much each and every one of you showing up really means to me.” He glanced up and in front of him was Eddie. He raised his arm up and drug his other arm down in a desperate attempt to get Richie to show his face. “Okay, enough of that-” He balled up the paper and took a swig of his drink, wincing as it burned all the way down. “Let’s party!” He chugged the rest of his drink while the crowd roared with laughter and conversation. 

As soon as he stepped off the stairs, not remembering how he even got there, his manager and Eddie were by his side. 

“A few notes-” His manager started. 

“Why the hell did you cover your face for half the speech?!” Eddie finished, his voice loud and clear in Richie’s ear. 

“I was nervous.” Richie mumbled. “Doubt I will remember any of this tomorrow.” 

“Not one of your best moments-” 

“It is going to be everywhere. There were so many videos.” 

“Relax.” Richie took Eddie’s hand. “It’s fine.” 

“They didn’t seem to hate it.” His manager shrugged, walking over to one of the cameramen. 

“And another thing-” Eddie said. “Why the hell did you say husband? We aren’t official. I’m still married to another woman.” 

“You worry too much.” Richie mumbled, hiding his face in Eddie’s neck. His leaned against him, swaying. He knew they weren’t married yet, but he knew well enough. “Relax. I want my fun boyfriend back. You’re more worried than I am.” 

Eddie exiled for the first time all night. “Okay,” He said. “Let’s go back to the table… husband.” 

“Okay, wife.” 

Eddie groaned. “You really know how to ruin a moment.” 

Richie leaned down and kissed him. “It’s my speciality.” 


End file.
